My Regret
by Danceluver0312
Summary: I never thought he would do this to me. He promised me forever but it never came.
1. Cheating

Tony Stark had been my life for so long. I was hesitant to be with him at first because of his past, but eventually I gave in. We were too much in the love not to be together. I thought he'd changed and I thought he loved only me. This is were I was wrong...

**Pepper POV**

I walked into the mansion late one night absolutely exhausted. I couldn't wait to go to sleep with Tony laying right beside me.

We have been together about eight months since that kiss on the rooftop. Ever since then, we have been inseparable. Of course we drive each other crazy but that's to be expected.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell as I walked over to the couch. I start taking my heels off and I look around in wonder because he hasn't responded.

"Tony?" Still, no response.

"Jarvis, where is he?"

_"In the master bedroom, ma'am." _Pepper swore she heard regret in the AI's voice.

Pepper ascended the stairs and stopped suddenly when she heard moaning.

"Oh, God."

Pepper never thought he could of ever done this to her. He had told her time and time again that he was a changed man.

Pepper opened their bedroom door to find some trashy woman on top of Tony.

"I can't believe you would do this!" I yell as tears stream down my cheeks.

I slam the door and run back down the stairs.

I grab my shoes and a piece of paper. I write down my final words to the man I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with.

_Dear Tony, _

_I thought we'd have forever together but you just changed that. How could you do this to me?! Was I not enough for you? I loved you but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving and don't you dare try to find me. Good luck with the company because I quit. My letter of resignation will be e-mailed. _

_Pepper_


	2. What's Wrong With Me?

Thank you for the reviews! This one is for you guys!

* * *

**Tony POV**

Pepper was out working late so I decided to go out for a drink. I thought it would just be a harmless night out but it was far from that...

As I sat down at the bar with a scotch nuzzled between my hands I started thinking. Pepper and I had come so far from where we were. I started out not noticing her that much because she was nothing more than my assistant. When I came back from Afghanistan and I saw the tears in her eyes, there was no going back. I would make her mine and that's exactly what I did.

I smile at the memories but I can't help but think about my old habits. I was a changed man don't get me wrong, but I miss my drinking and partying ways just a bit. That's really horrible to say considering what I have now but I can't help it.

I have Pepper for those certain needs now but with her working so much we don't have a lot of time together.

I would never cheat on her though. Ever. This is were things got odd.

* * *

**From across the bar...**

"Come on! That's Tony Stark!"

"Leah, I know you had a thing with him once but he's changed."

"Yeah right! A man is a man. I'm gonna go talk to him."

* * *

**Tony POV**

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I turn around to see Leah. We had a thing once but she wanted more from me and I backed out. I got a really bad feeling in my stomach at seeing her and I wanted nothing more than to go home to Pepper.

"Leah, don't."

"Come on, Tony, don't you want me?" She stroked my chest and I weirdly started to enjoy it.

"Hmmm. On second thought, wanna get out of here?" I asked as I kissed up her neck.

_What is wrong with me? What am I doing?_

"Let's go." She smirked as she grabbed my hand as I led her out to the limo.

Happy was waiting for me and he looked furious. "Boss?" He questioned.

"Home, Happy." Leah got into the car and I was about to but Happy stopped me.

"What are you thinking? Pepper is the most important thing to you and you do this?"

"Yeah." I say as my mind starts to get fuzzy.

I get in and Happy slams the door.

I grin as I look over at Leah before kissing her.

* * *

**Author Note: Obviously there's something going on with Tony. What could it be?**


	3. Morning After

You guy are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! This chapter was frustrating because I lost it on my computer and had to restart it! I think it turned out better the second time though! Enjoy:)

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy and confused. I didn't remember anything about last night and it scared me. With closed eyes, I reached for Pepper beside me. I didn't feel her long silky hair and smooth skin. I didn't look into deep blue eyes because I saw green ones.

I gasp and sit up instantly. "Who are you?"

The woman smirked and said, "You don't remember me?"

"Hell no! Where's Pepper?"

"You mean that redhead? She left a long time ago. It's just you and me now." She said in a husky voice as she reached over to stroke my chest.

I take her hand firmly and push it away. "Leave. Now." I growl.

The girl instantly looked scared but had the nerve to stay anyway. "Come on, Tony, she's gone! You have me all to yourself."

She threw herself on me and attacked my lips. I push her away from me again as I get off of the bed. I throw her her clothes and say, "Get out now or I'll call the cops and have them escort you out."

She puts her clothes on quickly and walks over to the bedroom door. "You'll never get her back you know. She looked devastated when she saw us together. She's gone." The girl leaves and slams my bedroom door.

Once she was gone I called Pepper. It went straight to voicemail and I started to panic.

"Jarvis? When did Pepper leave?"

_"Miss Potts left the premises at 11:35 pm, sir." _

"Where did she go?"

_"I believe the answer might be in the letter she left on the kitchen counter, sir." _

I practically run downstairs and I can feel my heart beating rapidly as I reach the kitchen.

I pick up the wrinkled, tear stained note and read it.

One sentence in the letter made me panic even more. _I'm leaving and don't you dare try to find me._

But I don't understand it because I don't remember being with that girl. I love Pepper! So what exactly happened?

"Jarvis! Bring up the video feed from 11:20 pm, yesterday."

I stare at two bodies coming into the mansion. I barely recognized myself because it was the man before Afghanistan. He was drunk and could barely walk from being so dizzy.

The girl and I kiss as we make it up the stairs and I didn't want to see the rest.

"Jarvis, go to where Pepper comes in."

The video fast forwards to my redheaded girlfriend walking in. She calls out to me and I feel sudden guilt when I hear moaning in the video.

The worst part was seeing Pepper's face when she opened the bedroom door. It was a flash of anger and hurt as she yelled at me.

I didn't remember that all.

I saw Pepper run down the stairs wiping tears from her red cheeks. I watch as she starts writing her goodbye note. I notice that when she finished the letter she flipped over the page and wrote something else.

"Jarvis, pause."

I walk over to the counter and turn over the note. I feel even more guilty and determined to find her.

_...I'm pregnant but not for long._


	4. Finding Her

****Two updates in one day! I'm very happy about this chapter and I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Tony POV**

I barely make it to the couch before I collapse. Pepper's pregnant? My Pepper?

It was terrifying to even think about. I knew I wasn't father material! I mean, just look at how my dad treated me. He never even told me he liked me or let alone love me. I didn't want to give my kid to have the same life.

_My kid. _

It was strange to say but it felt right. I have to put my issues aside and focus on finding Pepper to tell her what really happened. I have to stop her before she has an abortion.

* * *

Months past and still no Pepper and the baby we created is most likely gone. I felt devastated and exhausted. I felt like there was no hope in finding her and I guess I have to move on. It's really stupid though, because I didn't cheat on her. I found out I had been drugged that night by that blonde girl. I would just like the chance to explain to Pepper what happened but the problem is I can't find her. She doesn't want to be found.

Even though I don't want to, I have to take care of my company. Filling in Pepper's shoes was harder than I could ever imagine. I'm currently in Arizona for some meeting that I forgot the name of. If it wasn't important though, I wouldn't be here.

I stopped at a nearby diner and ordered some food. It was in the middle of no where, so no one recognized me.

Barely anyone was here and just like that fate seemed to step in the door.

There stood my Pepper. Just like that after all these months, there she was.

Without noticing me, she was seated in table behind me. I didn't know what to say because honestly my brain forgot how to connect to my mouth.

All these months of practicing what to say to her went out the door. I couldn't think of how to explain what happened all those months ago. Well, I guess I'll have to wing it.

I heard her place her order and I decided to make my move.

"Hey, Potts." Wow, that was smooth.

I watched her body tense before she slowly turned around to face me. "Tony." She spat out.

"How have you been?"

"How did you find me, Tony?"

"It honestly was a coincidence today but I've been trying to find you for months."

"Why bother? I'm sure you have someone else who can take care of your needs." She looked furious as she turned around.

"Pepper, there is no one else. It's always been you." I placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort but she only shrugged it off.

"Tony, I think you should leave."

"No, I let you get away one time but I can't lose you again."I took my food and drink to move over to Pepper's table. She didn't look to happy about it but I didn't care.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said as she glared at me.

"Sitting." I said simply.

"I don't want you here."

"Well, I guess that's too bad cause I'm gonna explain what happened that night."

"I really don't have time for this."

"Your food hasn't even come yet. You've got plenty of time."

"Ten minutes."

"First of all, I went to a bar that night and that's where I met that girl. I started feeling dizzy and confused the second I started drinking my drink. She drugged me, Pep. I didn't cheat on you. I would never cheat on you."

It would all be okay now. I got to tell my side of the story and Pepper finally understood.

Well, not exactly...

She gave me the 'Pepper look' and glared at me.

"Really, Tony? That's the best excuse you could think of? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"I expected you to believe me, Pep, like you always do."

"I'm afraid those days are over, Mr. Stark. Now, if you'll excuse me, someone else is here to join me." Pepper nodded to the light blonde headed guy next to the door. I instantly felt anger and jealously at the sight of him.

The next thing I saw was just heart breaking.

The man came over with a dark haired baby in a carrier. I stared at the newborn and she stared back with my eyes.


	5. Maria

**Many of you didn't like the last chapter and to be honest, it felt rushed. I hope this is a better version:) Enjoy!**

* * *

It was my turn to glare at Pepper now. How could she keep my own child away from me?

The blonde guy walks toward us and I say, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm John and your-"

"Tony, Tony Stark."

John gives my daughter to Pepper and asks, "Wait, he's _that_ Tony?"

"Unfortunately," Pepper sighs.

"Well, I think you two should talk. I'll be in the car Ginny."

"What? No! You need to stay." Pepper argues as John started walking towards the door.

"Gin, you need to work this out." John says as he walks out.

Pepper turns back towards Tony while cradling the baby in her arms.

"Who is he?"

"He's my brother."

"Brother, huh? That changes things."

"Did you honestly think I could be with anyone else?"

Tony ignored her question and asks a question he already knows the answer to. "Is she mine?"

"How could she not be?" Pepper smiled at the baby and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"What's her name?"

"Maria Grace Stark."

"That's beautiful. Pepper, I still love you and I want you and Maria to come home with me."

"You know I can't do that, Tony."

"Pepper, what more do you want? I was drugged! That was not my fault."

"So much has changed for me, Tony, and things are not the same."

"What do you mean? Are you hurt or something? Is Maria okay?"

"It's not the best time to discuss this but I promise I'll tell you."

"There's something wrong with you, isn't it? Just tell me and I'll try my best to fix it."

"Let's not talk about it right now."

"Fine but we will talk."

I'm not happy about Pepper not telling me what's wrong with her. I will find out but not right now.

"I'm sorry for keeping her from you."

"I thought you were getting an abortion?"

"I was but I couldn't go through with it. It's a good thing I didn't because she's one of he best things that's ever happened to me." Watching Pepper smile down at our daughter with such love was amazing.

"You wanna hold her?"

"I don't wanna break her." She looked so tiny and fragile in Pepper's pale arms.

Pepper chuckled, "You're not going to break her, I promise."

She stood up and placed the baby tenderly in my strong arms. I smile as my beautiful daughter yawns in my arms. She's exactly like me with Pepper's nose and lips. I couldn't believe she was really mine.

"Maria, this is your Daddy," Pepper spoke softly.

Maria looked up at me with wide chocolate eyes and I melted. "Daddy? Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words."

Pepper grinned and then knelt beside me and said, "I missed you so much but I hope you can understand that we can't automatically go back to the way we were."

"Yeah, I get it but we'll get there soon."

Pepper smiled softly as she sat back down across the table. I get an awful feeling in my stomach when I notice something. She had really gotten skinny. Pepper was already skinny before, but now she looks unhealthy and sickly.

I look at her with honest concern but she just waves it off.

"I'll be fine, Tony."

She might of ignored me again but this topic wasn't over. I decide to let it go for awhile and discuss more about our future.

"How old is she?"

"She was born September 12th, so about a month."

"So, you gonna come home with me now?"

"Is that an invitation?" She smirks.

"No invitation required. It's still your house."

"Our house," she corrected.

"Our house," I smile and agree. "Is that a yes, then?"

"Well, that depends, Mr. Stark."

"On?" I press.

"It depends on if you want both of us," she says seriously.

"Of course. She's already got me wrapped around her little fingers. I can't let either one of you go now."

"I can't keep her away from you so I'll move back in for her sake."

"Deal."

We both smile and I finally have my reason to live again. Well, now my two reasons.

In the back of my mind though, I can't help but think about what's wrong with Pepper.


	6. The Truth

**I did update the previous chapter. So, if you haven't read that check it out! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Tony POV**

We went back to Pepper's brothers house to pack her and Maria's things. Pepper led me up the stairs to her bedroom so we could talk. I was honestly nervous because what if she told me something life threatening? Was she about to die? Was she glad I found her so when she died I could take care of the baby?

Pepper grasped my hand in hers tightly and I was afraid her hand would fall off. Both of her hands looked brittle and felt cold as ice. She led me over to her bed and we both sat down.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" I ask gently as she looks at me with her soft blue eyes.

She looks at me seriously and says, "I don't know where to begin."

"Just tell me, Pep, please."

Pepper let out a long sigh but nodded.

**Pepper** **POV**

How could I tell him? This thing that has been eating at me for a long time is about to be out in the open. I tried to hide it for as long as I could, but he started to notice the physical differences. He'd only seen how skinny I've gotten. Tony hasn't seen the half of my problems. I was a complete wreck.

"Before I tell you, promise me you won't blame yourself."

"What? Pep, I don't understand."

"Just promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"Tony, I've been diagnosed with anorexia," I blurted out.

The look on his face almost broke my heart. He looked like he was in such pain. He stayed frozen while several emotions played across his features.

"Tony, I'm so sorry."

"How did this happen? I mean, when did it start?"

"It's been progressing over the last year."

"The last year? You mean when you left?"

"Yeah. That's when it started."

Tony let go of my hand and I instantly missed the warmth.

"So usually I'm good at keeping my promises to you but this one might be the exception."

"Tony, no-"

"IT'S MY FAULT!" He yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Tears start to well up in my eyes and I try desperately to fight them back.

"Tony, it's not your fault!" I weakly say back.

"Pepper! You have this now because of me! You have this because you thought I cheated on you! How could this not be _my_ fault?!"

"You didn't force me not to eat! I did! This is all on me! I knew you'd act this way!"

"How could I not, Pep? Wait, weren't you pregnant when you left that night?"

Tears fell down my cheeks as I remember almost starving my daughter while she was inside me months ago.

"Yes, I almost killed her, Tony! I was so selfish that almost starved my daughter!" Tears were falling more freely now and he immediately looked guilty.

"Damn Pepper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I should feel upset! I'm the monster who starved her own child!"

"Pepper, what do you mean? Maria looks perfectly healthy."

I calmed down and wiped the stray tears away from my face. I looked at him with guilt ridden eyes as I say, "She wasn't always healthy. There's something else you don't know."

He sat back down beside me and waited for me to continue.

"I was about eight months pregnant when my brother found me. I called him because I knew I needed help. He took me back to his place and waited until the morning before going to the doctor and it scared me at how sick I had truly gotten. The doctor said she was surprised the baby made it this far with how little I was eating."

"Oh God," he whispered as he grabbed my hand again.

"It gets worse. My brother took care of me and I started eating again but only for the baby's sake. Even with all the nutrients she was getting I still went into premature labor."

He gasped beside me but I couldn't look him in the eye. I just felt so dirty and guilty.

"She was was five pounds and a half when she was born. She was so little but she was a fighter. I'm thankful too because if Maria had of died-"

"Pepper, stop. I can't listen to you blame yourself anymore."

"She had a disease when she was born, Tony."

It looked like I had just punched him in his stomach. I've never seen Tony look so depressed.

"Continue but enough with the blaming."

"When Maria was born, her lungs hadn't fully developed. She had respiratory distress syndrome and that meant that she had to have a tube to breath for her. Her sickness is gone now but Maria has a very high risk of asthma later on."

"Other than that she's okay, right?"

"She's perfectly healthy at this moment. The doctors said she wouldn't make it but she's a little miracle baby."

"That's the Stark in her," Tony finally grinned.

"What about you, Pep? Are you gonna be okay?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I'll be fine. I just started seeing a psychologist to get the help I need. I've been eating better so I'll get healthier with time."

He sighed heavily and said, "Thank God you'll be okay."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. It'll haunt me forever of what I did to our daughter. It's not that I wanted to do this to her but-"

"Pepper, you were sick and I don't blame you for anything. I thank you for making me a Dad."

I truly smile for the first time in a long time and whisper, "Thank you for making me a Mom."

He smiled back and said, "Get some rest and I'll be downstairs with Maria and your brother. It's going to be a long road but I promise you'll be fully recovered soon. I'll be right there supporting you, too. Thanks for telling me."

He left and I instantly felt a thousand times better now that I told him. I smile as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Mirrors

**So very sorry that it has been so long since I updated! Giving that I only got 1 review for the last chapter I'm assuming you guys didn't like it? If you like the story and want it to continue let me know! **

**Okay, I'm done ranting! Enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Tony POV**

I walked downstairs and smiled when I saw Maria cooing in her crib. I see Austin preparing her bottle in the kitchen so I take a moment to be alone with her.

"Hey there, Ria." I pick the happy baby up without hesitation and place her in my arms.

Maria laughed as her cubby fingers played with my goatee. Austin looked up and walked towards me. "You wanna feed her or should I?"

"Go ahead. I just got use to holding her."

Austin lightly chuckles as he takes her from me. We both sit on the couch in silence for a few minutes before I say, "Pepper told me about what happened."

"I figured she would. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just hard to take in."

"It's going to get harder as days go by. She's going to get worse."

"What are you talking about? She told me she'll be fine."

"Tony, how much did she tell you?"

"What do you mean?!"

"It's better if she told you. It's not my place to say."

"The hell it isn't! Tell me!"

Austin sighed as he looked down at Maria. "Pepper's dying, Tony."

All the grief and worry flooded back into my mind. She couldn't be dying.

"No she's not. Pepper told me she's seeing a psychologist and that she started eating better. She's not dying, Austin."

"Pepper also told you she'll get better with time, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's the same crap she spat out to me after Maria was born. She said she'd get help and everything, but she never did. Pepper refuses help and it's going to kill her."

"Why is she refusing help?"

"You know Pepper, she thinks she can fight this thing on her own. She's too stubborn to accept treatment."

"Well, that's just too bad. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"I've tried everything, Tony, there's no use."

"She'll listen to me."

* * *

As I walk back upstairs I try to control the absolute anger I have towards Pepper. How could she choose to die? To leave me? Our daughter? Everyone she knew? Pepper just wanted to leave everything behind and that wasn't acceptable to me.

I walk into her room to see her in bed and cuddled beneath the covers. I walk over to her and kneel beside the bed.

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "Hey." She whispered.

"You lied to me."

Fear and regret ran through her eyes as she slowly sat up. "You weren't supposed to know."

"Well obviously, Pepper, that's why you lied."

"I just wanted you to believe everything was okay. Our lives could eventually go back to normal and that's what I wanted."

"And one day I'd wake up and you'd be dead beside me? Was that in the plan?"

Pepper looked confused when she said, "I'm not going to die."

"Yeah you are. You're not getting the help you need and this thing is going to kill you."

"Tony, I'll be okay."

"Is this what you want, Pepper? Do you want to just throw your life away? Do you want our daughter to grow up without a mother?"

"Of course not! She won't have to! I'm not going anywhere!"

"What are you thinking, Pep? You're not going to continue living if you don't take care of yourself."

"I am! I'm keeping my weight down!"

I scoff and say, "What weight? You're looking like a skeleton!"

Tears start to well up in her eyes as she says, "Get out."

"I'm not going anywhere until you get help! You're killing yourself Pepper!"

"Get. Out." Pepper said firmly.

"Pepper-"

"OUT!" She yells as she stands up and opens the door.

"Fine! I'll go but remember when you told me you quit?"

"Which time?"

"When you told me that I was going to kill myself and you weren't going to be apart of it."

"So?"

"So now, you're killing yourself and I'm going to be here whether you like it or not."

I walk out of the door and she slams it behind me. I knew she was furious with me but she needed to realize what was happening to her.

"So, I'm guessing it didn't go well." Austin said as he put Maria in her crib.

"You guessed right. She doesn't even believe there's something wrong with her."

"It's a mind thing, Tony. Pepper can't see herself clearly."

"Obviously she's not leaving with me tonight, so if it's okay I'll crash here."

"Yeah it's fine. I've actually gotta go out, you okay here alone with Pepper?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Maria's good to go. I changed and fed her so she should be good until I get back."

"Okay, great."

Austin left and Tony laughed at his daughter peeking through her crib at him.

"We meet again, Ria." I chuckled as I picked her up.

Maria cooed and smiled up at me. "Well, at least you're not mad at me."

* * *

**Pepper POV**

I thought a lot about what Tony said. I couldn't see any difference than when I looked at myself last. If anything, I had gained weight. I knew I hadn't been treating myself great but I don't understand why Tony got so mad. I wasn't going to die.

Then I truly looked down at myself.

I looked horrible. My skin was a deathly looking pale color and you could see where my bones where. What have I been doing to myself? This wasn't me!

Looking back in the mirror I see a different person. She was much fuller and looked a whole lot bigger than I did.

I realized the mirror had lied to me for so long. It made me think I was over weight and disgusting. It made me starve my daughter and it made me into a horrible person.

I take the mirror off the wall and slam it on the floor. It breaks into a bunch of pieces and I finally feel free.

The mirror that made me do this to myself was gone. I realized a little to late that it wasn't the mirror's fault. My mind was making me see myself like that.

Sinking unto the floor I sob as I finally break through. I realize what I had been doing was completely wrong.

Tony was right.

I was going to die if this problem wasn't fixed.

It had to be fixed because I had so much to live for.

I cry and cry as I hug my bony knees to my chest. This had to stop and I would make sure of it.

The true Pepper Potts was finally back.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Recovery

**Thank you for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated!**

* * *

**Tony POV**

I quickly put Maria in her crib when I heard a loud crash upstairs. I was terrified when I heard screams and sobs that belonged to Pepper. I race upstairs and open the bathroom door to see her lying there.

My Pepper laid helplessly on the cold bathroom floor looking awful. She didn't stop sobbing as she reached for my hand. I clasped my strong, warm hand around her cold, weak one. I pulled her up slowly because there was so much glass around us.

"Easy, Pep, there's glass everywhere."

Our eyes met and she looked at me awhile before saying, "I'm so sorry, Tony, you were right. I need help."

"Oh, Pepper."

I pull her into my arms with ease and we both relax instantly.

After a few minutes she pulls away and whispers, "I see myself clearly now."

"What happened, Pepper?"

"I stared in the mirror and saw what I've been seeing for awhile. I saw another version of myself but then I truly looked clearly. It's like I've been trapped in my body and I couldn't get out. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry because it's not your fault. We're going to get you better and you'll be fine."

"Yeah."

Pepper let's go of my hand and walks out to her bedroom.

"You know I'd do anything for you."

I reach for her hand again but she pulls it away quickly.

"Pepper, please don't shut me out."

"Tony, we're not a couple and I don't need you to comfort me. I can handle myself."

"And look where that's gotten you, Pepper. I know you want to be independent but you're not the same anymore. Let me be here for you."

"I'm such a terrible person, Tony. Why on earth would you want to be with me?"

"That's simple because I love you."

She smiled brightly and whispered, "Help me get rid of this."

"You know I will."

* * *

A day later Pepper was going to have her first psychologist and doctor appointment.

She was pacing around the room chanting, "I can do this, I can do this."

"Calm down, Pepper, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess."

Since Austin saw most of what happened to Pepper he would be going with her and I'd stay here with Maria.

"You ready yet, Gin?" Austin said as he stood by the door.

"Yeah." Pepper walked over to a Ria and lightly kissed her forehead. "Bye, sweetheart."

She walked back over to me and said, "Bye."

"Bye, Pep. Good luck." I quickly kissed her cheek before she could protest.

Pepper smiled before leaving with Austin.

I pick up Maria and smile when I say, "Okay, time for a project."

* * *

While Austin was out I asked him to pick up another mirror for Pepper. I had big plans for this mirror and I had to get started.

* * *

As soon as Pepper walked through the door she knew I was up to something.

"What did you do?" Pepper giggled at my goofy smile.

"What do you mean? I'm completely innocent."

"Yeah, okay. Where's my baby?" She walked over to sit down beside me on the couch.

"She's sleeping upstairs. So, how did it go?"

"It went better than I thought it would. The doctor recommended I gain one to three pounds a week and see her regularly. She's sure I'll make a full recovery."

"Of course you will. Now, come on, I've got a surprise for you upstairs."

"Please tell me you didn't dress Maria up in an iron man costume."

I laugh and say, "Of course not! She's iron baby."

"Tony-"

"I'm just kidding, Pep. The real surprise is in here."

I lead her into the dark bathroom and switch on the light. She gasps and looks at the mirror like it's the best thing in the world.

"Oh, Tony!" Pepper says as her hands cover her mouth in shock.

Bright red words covered the mirror. So many words that described Pepper were written all along the glass.

_Lovely. Beautiful. Courageous. Fighter. Strong. Creative. Confident. Inspiration. Dreamer. Independent. Stubborn. Truthful. Trustworthy. Loving. Gorgeous. Perfect Body. My PA. My best friend. Caretaker. Daughter. Sister. Mother. Friend. My Pepper._

"Like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so so much."

Pepper staring crying as she ran over to hug me. "I don't deserve you." She whispered as she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"I think you got that backwards. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Pepper lightly chuckled and broke away from my grasp when her stomach rumbled.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

I lead her out of the bathroom and I start to go downstairs but she stops me.

"I just want to check on Maria, then I'll be right down."

"Okay."

**Pepper POV**

I walk to my daughter's bedroom and quietly open the door.

She stirs and turns slightly to look at me. Her smile nearly stops my heart.

"What are you doing up, Ria?" I smile too at using the nickname Tony made up for her.

Ria just coos and whines to be held. I pick her up and sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"I never apologized to you. I'm so sorry that I neglected you all those months. You're my daughter and I should of taken care of you. I was mad and depressed about what happened with your dad. That's no excuse though, I should of put that aside and focused on you. I know you won't remember any of this but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I love you so much."

I kissed the top of her forehead and placed her back in her crib. I whisper, "Goodnight, Sweetie." I close the door quietly and gasp when I hear his voice.

"She forgives you, you know." Tony said seriously as he leaned beside the door frame.

"I hope so."

"You do everything in your power to keep her safe and healthy. Ria adores you, Pep."

"She adores you too."

"Well yeah, how could she not?"

We both laugh before Tony says, "Come on, dinner's ready."

"You didn't cook did you?"

Tony turns around and raises one eyebrow. "What, you don't like my cooking?"

"No, no just asking."

"Uh huh. For your information, Potts, Austin cooked."

"Well good." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." I smile innocently as I walk with him downstairs.

"Hey Sis, hungry?" Austin grinned as he put a pot roast on the table.

"Yeah, sure."

Tony pulls out a chair for me and I smile at the gesture.

Austin starts to grab my plate but I say, "I got it."

"No Gin, I'll get it."

He serves me a huge amount of food and I wince. I do want to get better but this is so hard. My mind wants to protest but stomach wants it so bad.

"Here, Pep, eat up." Austin says as he gives me my plate back.

"I can't possibly eat all this."

"Try." Tony says sternly.

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later I eat about half of the food. Austin and Tony want me to continue but I just can't.

"Really, I can't eat another bite."

"Please, Pep? Just a little more." Tony begged.

"No, I'm done." I take my plate and dump the rest of the food in the trash. I look back to see Austin and Tony giving each other a look. I'm instantly suspicious.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"Nothing's wrong, you just seem more happier," Austin said.

I was happier. I laughed and actually enjoyed being around others again. I was fighting this thing slowly but surely.

Tony came over to me and said, "I'm so proud of you, Pepper."

I look straight in his eyes and say, "I'm going to beat this thing you and Ria, Tony."

He takes my hand in his and kisses it before saying, "I know you will."

* * *

**I loved this cute family chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
